¿Vergüenza?
by Fumofu-tan
Summary: Este fic te ayudara a que no la tengas  D ok no XD pondremos a nuestros queridos personajes de soul eater en situaciones bastante incomodas pero bueno siempre saldran muy bien de eso o ... ¿no? XD pasen y lean :P


O si mas de alguna vez te ha pasado o si ¡Reconócelo! (inner: con que mierd. Esta hablando esta demente -_-U) ettto… con mis lectoras: D de esta nueva historia de cosas chistosas: D mas bien no chistosas para la protagonista si no para ustedes mi lectores del alma TT_TT (inner: ok… y de ¿que se trata tu nuevo fic o_o?) Son como los trágame tierra cosas vergonzosas que pasan normalmente pero son una molestia D: (inner: OK veamos que vas a escribir esta vez… ^^U)

-Maka POV-

O si hoy era el gran día… Hoy me confieso, Soul era mi amigo de infancia pero hace años atrás yo lo veía con otros ojos. Me levante y busque mis pantalones y una blusa con vuelos en la parte del busto para que mi GRAN y diminuto busto no estuviera tan expuesto.

-¡yosh!- La blusa cumplía perfectamente su función no me veía exactamente como Megan fox pero resaltaba lo poco bueno que tenia… me puse los pantalones y al momento de abrocharlos…- ¡NO POR QUE A MI! ES LA MALDICION DE LA PLANICIE – empecé a chillar.

-Tsubaki POV-

-¡NO POR QUE A MI! ¡ES LA MALDICION DE LA PLANICIE!- escuche los gritos de la habitación de Maka rápidamente me dirigí al lugar de los chillidos.

-¿Qué paso maka?-dije preocupada.

-Tsubaki el pantalón no me cruza este maldito estomago esta inflado como un globo-chillo como pequeña.

-Etto… para eso fue todo ese griterío – no pude evitar sentir que una gotita se me resbalaba detrás de mi cabeza al puro estilo de un "anime"- Ok espera a aquí por mientras arregla tu cabello.-me dirigí a la cocina para hacerle unas aguas de hiervas.

-5 minutos después-

-Es asquerosa –dijo con cara de asco Maka mientras bebía el agua.

-Tu bébela ya van hacer la hora que soul venga .Y esto te ayudara a que te deshinches-terminadas mis frases sonó el timbre.

-Maka POV-

-¡es soul- me tome de un solo trago el agua de hierbas –ggrrr-rugí el sabor insípido del agua no me la aguantaba pero tenia que sufrir ese sacrificio -Tsubaki quédate en mi habitación por nada del mundo salgas ¿ok?

-claro claro ¡mucha suerte! –susurro me abroche el pantalón como pude y Salí a abrir la puerta.

-hola Soul ¿Cómo estas? – dije un tanto nerviosa.  
>-Cool como siempre pero ¿para que me llamaste?- dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá por mientras que yo buscaba unas gaseosas para sacarme el mal sabor de boca de paso .<p>

- Bueno veras…-le pase una lata de gaseosa mientras yo daba un pequeño sorbo de la mía…- etto pues yo…- sentía que mis mejillas explotarían igual que mi estomago el agua de hiervas aun no surtía efecto.

-si… Maka te oigo uno dos tres- Salí de mis pensamientos la muy boba me había quedado atrapada en mi mente.

-Bueno es que yo … ¡Te a…- un fuerte eructo resonó por toda la casa …

- …-Soul estaba choqueado y yo roja de la vergüenza mientras que en la habitación se escuchaban algunas risitas contenidas de Tsubaki- … espera un momento a mi también me toca – tomo la lata la abrió y se tomo mas de la mitad del contenido sin parar se dio unos golpecitos en el estomago y luego hablo – Maka … yo también te a MO – en la ultima sigla se escucho un eructo el doble que digo doble triple del mió .

- ¿enserio? – No podía creerlo había escuchado la mejores palabras del mundo en un eructo. Esto es lejos lo mas asqueroso y romántico que me ha pasado en mi vida .

-Claro hace mucho no encontraba la forma de expresártelo pero… tu conseguiste la manera mas cool para hacerlo- sonreía como un tiburón mientras lo notaba un poco sonrojado…

La moraleja de esto:

Si tienes que confesarte toma mucha gaseosa o una agua de hiervas que te quite los gases eructando para hacer una declaración muy divertida… eso si que sea eructando ya que si fuera de la otra manera no seria para nada lindo…

- El ¿fin?

Sugeiii le gusto me encanta que maka utiliza el sabio don de eructar (inner. Claro es un don -.-U aunque se agradece que no hiciste que el gas saliera de la salida trasera de maka) lo pensé pero no hay manera en el mundo que un pedo se vea lindo o si._. (inner: no claro que no baka -.- aunque se agradece que no lo hicieras ._. ) Bueno espero que les haya gustado actualizare lo mas pronto posible cuando me saquen el castigo en su totalidad por ejemplo -.-U XD y no se les olvide dejar un review bueno bueno cia ciao! 


End file.
